To Kill A Case of Writer's Block
by Constance Greene
Summary: It isn't poetry. I swear it. — Multiple pairings
1. first

**Disclaimer**: Lovely Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. I am but a mere penniless sitar player -- -is sued already at pseudo-claim.-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_To Kill A Case of Writer's Block_**

axelxroxas --

Keep on talking.

Don't waste your breath on –

me

surely not me.

I'm leaving and you can't

hold onto yourself any longer.

It's sad.

But the thing is, I don't feel

So how can it be?

Will you hate me

If I don't come back tomorrow

you think those words were empty, meaningless

But they weren't.

Will I miss you?

I won't stick around to know.

I'm leaving and

Nothing can stop me now

Not even you, Mr. Anti-hero.

"But Roxas, please,"

So now you're reduced to begging?

Tug at the hem of my cloak.

Lick my shoes,

bitch

It won't work.

Nothing works.

you've been trying to save me but

**I'm the hero.**

And I'm going to figure this out without you,

Gorgeous.

rikuxnaminé/rikuxkairi --

Nestle my head into your breasts

You aren't her, but I can almost

Smell Her.

Bury deeper, try to shed my sorrow

Misery clogs, bitterness prolongs

I want to escape it so bad

Under your skin, can you help me?

Can you help me get back to her?

axelxroxas --

Fingers fumble with the zipper

**How do you get this damn thing off.**

**Tug at my waist, why don't ya.**

**Fuck it, I'm sick**

**so sick**

Lean my head against your chest and cry

**Don't we haven't even started yet**

Slide hands down thighs

god what is this?

**I need you.**

**You need me.**

**We're one big happy family in here, aren't we?**

**Hell yeah.**

Rise and fall, autumn leaves

mold into them.

wakkaxnaminé --

she doesn't like the beach

or the water or the sun or anything

**What's wrong?**

she shuffles her feet

**_It's cold. _**she complains

aw, you think, music to your ears

**I can make it warmer.**

hopeful but slightly timid big blue eyes

**Can you?**

she's so lightweight that she could be flying

rikuxkairi --

it feels like a scream

grating not slicing

that would be a shriek, my dear

towers, miniature cities of gore

god where does he create all that

close my eyes before i die so i can't see anymore

dark burgundy like her hair

shift across my face

**no**, gasping breath

**this wasn't supposed to happen this way**

fall back into your arms again

isn't this what you always wanted

soraxkairi/rikuxkairi --

**Dear Kairi,**

ink blots.

rose petals scatter on parchment page, lovingly

**Dear Kairi,**

he tries again

i'm not so good at this . . .

He isn't.

He's tried only twice and he thinks he's got it bad.

I've written letters to her

Every

Night

Since I've met her

and there's always a rose for her, too

What's our score now, Sora?

Have I gotten past you yet, Sora?

sora . . . ?

smile graces lips

"it's so pretty thank-you"

lips grazes lips

Letter crumples to the floor. Letters flutter into sea.

rikuxzexion --

well now what do we have here

swirling violet deep lock i can't move

smile?

do you dare?

we don't smile much; do we

**i guess we're the same**

**similar**

smile.

because he makes you _feel_ good.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, Poetry, I said. I'll write Poetry to get my inspiration back for writing, because you can't go wrong with Poetry. In fact, you can say so many pointless things that make absolutely no sense and it's okay because it's Poetry.

Well, this isn't Poetry. It's not even poetry. Heck, I can't rhyme worth a dime (see what I mean?). They aren't worthy enough to be considered as drabbles. I'll call them tidbits. Just random things I make up in my stream of conscience at random. That's why they're scattered and, basically, on crack. They haven't been looked over a gazillion times and revised to flawless perfection. They're thrown up on paper. No, I don't suppose you should know what's going on. Amuse me. Truthfully, they weren't even supposed to be for your eyes. My friend told me to publish them. Perhaps that'll give me inspiration, too?

Will I continue? Probably. It's almost guaranteed since I'm not an abundantly flowing river of muse. It's actually sort of fun. Gasp.


	2. second

_**To Kill A Case of Writer's Block**  
"A bit of poetry that isn't really poetry."_

axelxkairi --

Head tilt

Lips curve

Teeth flash

Eyes glisten

**What are you smirking at?**

Voice snaps

Pitch breaks

_Please don't leave me alone again_

It was only for a little while, after all.

soraxalice --

this place is terrifying like the thunderstorms

i used to be afraid of when me and riku

were little.

he talks animatedly and she listens, smiling;

'who's riku?'

riku's my best friend

don't you have a best friend ?

golden pool tips slightly to the ground

to shake;

cascading waterfall of buttery sunlight

i can't stop staring, he realizes,

and laughs

'What's so funny?'

i'll be your second-best friend ( forgetting all about _her_ )

what if I just want you for myself ?

all for myself,

and we can live in our _own_ wonderland .

zexionxlarxene --

**You're screwing with the wrong girl.**

he tells you

it's not like you're doing anything wrong

you like her

you want to do what you do

you're _going_ to do what you do

"Quiet down, Number Seven,"

Scowls

"This is a very important meeting

and it Shall Not be interrupted"

you glance over to her and she smiles and winks

sometimes that's all you need

rikkuxdemyx --

bouncing tapping foot

creating a beat but she doesn't know it

pencil clicking on the desk

_Stop I can't concentrate_

_It's taking over my _mind –

"demyx, what are you doing?"

please, mrs teacher, please try to understand,

i was only listening to the music

she quirks a brow in amazement

in her desk at the corner of the room

and waves her hand

her pile of hair bouncing back like her foot

"you hear things don't you?"

what no i'm not _INSANE_ –

giggles – I was only try to freak you out, dude

do you want me to?

eyes widen in surprise

want you to what?

sing to you,

puh!

of course

i'd love to hear you

but just don't let our teacher hear

'cause she doesn't really like people making out in the back of class

zexionxaerith --

she walks

like the light in your life

( or lack there of )

she turns

only slightly

( so you can't see her )

oh no, you can't see her

not _clearly_ anyway

because you're still stuck in the **shadows**

never can you grasp something so untainted by yourself again

marluxiaxsora --

whispers of a breath ( beat )

flower petals floating down

pink like the soft sky

i can't breathe i can only

smell his flowery perfume

it's suffocating me gentle

come, take my hand,

i'll walk you to eden

reluctant softly presses

smiles up tentatively it's not like

fate or anything

it's more like destiny

roxasxsora --

keyblades clash

( _clang, clang, clang_ )

dark and light fighting

light and dark ?

vigor –

he's my _other_

he's my **_somebody_**

why don't you just embrace and make up?

I can't let him I can't let him I can't let him

to lose is to win and to win is to lose

zexionxnaminé --

you spin your web of lies

and fantasies yet to come

( they'll never come )

while i do the same thing

it's certainly _interesting_ how two such ' beings '

can be at the same place with the same manipulations

( _i create only images _

_meant to be shattered _)

( _i create what never was and_

_should be _)

well,

why not?

rikuxmickey --

the prince in all his splendor

is in love with the king,

the king of all things!

the king in all his splendor

ignores and rejects his request

"there's nowhere for you to go anymore"

"please try to understand"

he snarls his face and takes his dagger,

throwing it against the tree

it barely misses him by inches

"you just tried to assassinate the king!"

no, i was only practicing my aim

target practice

i should have to pierce my heart next time

xemnasxauron

i thought i was through with bosses

well that's what i get for hoping

luck and fortune what is that?

misfortune is the only thing that befalls me

take your goddamn sword away from me

it's not a _sword_

it's a torture device

grin – oh really

well we'll just see about that

yuffiexsephiroth

you're too fast for me

i tell you, you're too fast for me

let's slow this down a bit, honey,

and break into the moon

what if i don't want to

idealism never stuck well with me

we've gotta step it _up_

if you wanna live

you gotta just learn to let it _go_

rikuxsora --

giant pearls rolling down your pale soft cheeks in the moonlight

( where did you get the clams the size for this? )

please don't cry

now you're making _me_ cry

it's not fair, it's not _fair_

that, why, this, i feel for you –

if we can just . . .

fade . . .

then maybe it'd be better ?

then maybe it'd go away ?

i'd like to take their lives back,

just so i can learn

but then i won't have you

i can't do without you

why can't we stay like this forever?

in our sweet, sweet sorrow and misery

rikuxkairi --

she runs screaming ghost

i laugh, let it loose

but then fall back, fall back

because it's a huge setback

why am i laughing at _her_?

the rustle of white cloth

nightdress

_you're so pretty in the darkness_

i can't see you

i can only feel you

fall into my arms,

hold me close.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un-beta'd and stuff ( I'm neglecting my new beta stfz ). Yeah. Don't ask me where I get these pairings. I have my sources.


	3. third

_**To Kill A Case of Writer's Block**__  
"A bit of poetry that isn't really poetry."_

rikuxroxas --

he's Him

just the dark part of Him

no difference

then why do i _hate_

him?

when he pins me down and i

feel like i could _scream_

"**stop it, stop it,**

i'm not supposed to be defeated by my

_best friend_."

zexionxlexaeus --

you just want to read your book

it's sort of hard when he's

crushing his massive head down on your shoulder

and won't go away

**Lexaeus**

you growl

**Lexaeus, wake up**

you glance down at your book

why is there gravel in it?

he just sorta falls into your lap

and you think your book is ruined by his

sharp forehead and you

try to lift it out from under him

but eventually give up

because when he sleeps,

it's so peaceful

when the giant sleeps

marluxiaxnaminé --

**WiTCH, witch, little witch**

he SiNGS to you

and you try not to believe

those _DARK, dark_ words

but they're so corrupting,

and you're so (_not_) iNNOCENT.

_**my**_** little witch,**

he smiles DEViLiSHLY

**draw me a picture**

she contemplates.

flowers, he likes flowers

_why give him what he wants?_

_why not DEFY him for once_

_in your entire_

_nonexistentlife?_

the crayon you pick up

it's PRETTYPiNK

your hand, trembling draws . . .

and you STEALTHiLY switch to _blood red_

he comes back and looks at it

for a long time.

then he grabs your wrist

and drags you up to look at him

**my little witch, did you think you could **

**BEWiTCH me?**

**with your foolish streaks of gore**

**on this fake piece of paper?**

_i don't die, i live forever_

andshe'sthrowntothefloor

the WiTCH is now a BiTCH

leonxcloud --

**when the fuck did you let Hollow Bastion**

**get so overrun with Heartless, Leon?**

he barks friendlily at you, at

your back

you scowl,

**since you came and brought them**

**all here.**

that was one time.

he frowns.

let's see who can act more

emo while uselessly pointing our

oversized knives at the Heartless.

**i have an answer**, says Cloud in his musing way

oh, yeah?

**since you became a faggot.**

Cloud suddenly becomes a Heartless that you must attack

or shall die.

leonxtifa --

"Okay."

you sit me down and i know

we're going to have a little 'talk'

"You like a girl that punches walls."

_I'm telling you,_

_it's the girl from my past_

"Pretty masochistic of you, Leon."

_Shut up, Yuffie_

_Start talking to me again when you have breasts_

lexaeusxkairi --

he was like land

like her friend

_his name means land_

and there he was, out throwing rocks

like the hulk or something

"what're you throwing those for?"

**killing the birds.**

kairi gasped.

"what are you killing the birds for?"

**they wake me up in the morning.**

"jeez, you're a little violent."

he stops.

**no i'm not.**

she puts a hand on her hip and

points. "well, prove it 'cause throwing

rocks sure doesn't."

without warning, he picks her up

and hoists her onto his back/shoulders.

she initially cries out, alarmed,

and then begins to laugh.

_everything looks so pretty up here,_

_from far away._

rikuxaerith --

pink roses & stuttered words

blush the colour of them.

apologies spill out like flower petals in the

wind

no one can see why he's stumbling

no one can see why he's in love

when everyone else is

seiferxolette --

he'll scream and shout and

thrust his fists against the walls

all because she is lost

"**you're lost, you're lost"**

to those _boys_

blondie, fatboy, and the dweeb

and you'll tell her never to lie to you again

( _nevernevernever_ )

and she'll say yes.

but that doesn't stop the beating of

your heart and your fist on her back

axelxroxas

at the end of the world and nothing feels right.

there's only the one beside you,

and your legs dangle from the drop that's about

two hundred or infinity or so down of swirls

of pinks and blues and blacks and darkness

We could stay here forever.

you offer to him, but he—

No. This is the end of the end of the end.

I wanted a beginning. This is the end.

it's a storybook ending. it's happily neverever after

you lay your hand over his (it's bare) and stare out to oblivion

with him. It's really gone.

You're really gone.

We're gone.

This is Neverland, where all your dreams are

shattered.

xigbarxzexion --

Under my umbrella.

"Stop it."

Under my umbrella.

"Stop it."

Under my –

"Honestly, Xigbar, stop it."

Fine. No umbrella for you.

Zexion's left out in the rain.

axelxzexion --

If you ever thought Axel was a soft kisser, you were wrong.

Zexion feels him pressing up against the hard line of his body;

he arches his back and tries not to give into the strong kiss,

tries to resist.

Now Axel has drawn his lower lip and holds it precariously between his

clean white teeth, giving it a sharp tug while his neck snaps back

like a shark ripping off meat from a seal.

Zexion kicks his thigh with a knee, and grabs the back of

his cloak and holds on;

it's going to be a wild ride.

rikuxkairi --

shutting your eyes you remember

of crimson hair like the tide and

face like the silver moon

you'll get her back someday.

and there is no comfort in this prison room;

it reminds you how far away you are from her.

you'll come back someday, won't you?

if you ever wondered what she says in her sleep,

those quiet moans,

those passionate whispers,

they're responses to all that you've given her.

and whenever someone takes her away from you –

the evil witch who you (really) hate,

you growl and pretend to be tough until you break and beg,

please, bring her back.

nothing you can do can bring her back.

all the hearts you give her can't bring her back.

your love for her can't bring her back.


End file.
